villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Hater
Lord Hater (simply known as Hater) is overall the main antagonist of the 2013 Disney television series Wander Over Yonder. He is the evil ruler of the Hater Empire, Wander's arch-nemesis, and Commander Peepers' leader and boss. He was voiced by Keith Ferguson, who also played Bloo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Reaper in Overwatch, Basch in Final Fantasy XII, Gabranth in the Dissidia Final Fantasy series, the Warthog Monster in Star vs. the Forces of Evil, and Marluxia in the Kingdom Hearts series. Personality Lord Hater is a violent, oppressive, power-hungry, heartless, evil and cruel dictator who hates being told what to do by those he declares lower than him, including his own henchman, Peepers. What he desires most is absolute rule of the entire universe under his iron fist, and no one stands in his way. However, he incredibly hates Wander, the physical opposite of everything that he is, and cannot stand him due to his superfluous optimism, obliviousness to his evil, one-sided, prejudicial and discriminatory friendliness. This antipathy not only infuriates him, but also drives him over the edge to complete impulsivity and attempts to obliterate Wander, even putting his plans aside just to do so. He can also be arrogant and manipulative, as he is easily distracted when he believes he has the upper hand. But when worse comes to worse, Lord Hater is a dangerous and vituperative tyrant and a foe to not be taken lightly, for instance when he realized his other nemesis Emperor Awesome was almost going to receive the chance of universal control before he could, this caused him to abandon Wander and easily took out the entire Fist Fighters army with one punch while rushing to Awesome and defeated him in under a second. Although Hater has a reputation as a feared galactic conqueror and an all-around tyrant, he is exceedingly immature and obstreperous, prone to throwing temper tantrums and reacting irrationally to even the slightest grievance. Thus his behavior occasionally resembles that of a curmudgeonly and petulant child rather than an intergalactic villain, for example, when he kind of had a fit and argued with Peepers like a little kid when he asked him to wait until the morning to destroy the kings. He also has terrible, atrocious, and unpleasant table manners, as shown in his date with the disguised Sylvia, when he eats messily in front of her. Sometimes Commander Peepers fathers him. Lord Hater is also incredibly awkward, diffident, unassertive, and bashful around women and gets his tongue tied when speaking to one because he doesn't have a girlfriend, but desperately wants one, implying that he is a tad lonely in life. When forced to confront beautiful and attractive women, Lord Hater ends up babbling like a buffoon and saying incomprehensible gibberish. In some occasions, anyone see Lord Hater getting seduced by ladies (or anyone wearing girls clothing), for example when he almost married disguised Sylvia, and believed Wander was a lady when the latter crashed too disguised his wedding. Or when Peepers and Sylvia team up to stop Hater and Wander's concert by dressing up as girls, cheering them on and making them do several crazy things, such as singing faster, in Spanish and even backwards. Lord Hater is also seen going to ridiculous lengths to earn Lord Dominator's affection, such as sending her flowers and nearly getting him and his followers annihilated. But, beside his evil terror ways deep down the only two things he care about is: Captain Tim and Commander Peepers. If one of them get lost, in danger, or if someone threaten to harm them, Hater would go on on an unstoppable rage and become extremely powerful then before. However with Peepers, he would usually try to cover up his feelings toward him and sometimes act like he doesn't care about him or need him. With Captain Tim, he treats him like a dog, a baby talk to him, and let him maul him believing it is the way Captain Tim shows love toward him. Physical Appearance Lord Hater is a tall, skeletal being. His face is a skull with ragged-looking shards for teeth, and his eyes are sunken in and have lime green sclera with black pupils. He wears a black and red cloak with a hood covering most of his head. Behind his head, two yellow horns in the shape of lightning bolts can be seen like the Watchdogs. He has skeletal looking arms and wears long, yellow, raggedy gloves over his seemingly clawed, four-fingered hands. Underneath his cloak, he wears underwear and black shoes on his feet. Powers and Skills Powers *'Electrokinesis': Hater can project green lightning bolts from his hands for attacking, torturing and/or killing his enemies, and to punish his minions for failure (especially Peepers). When Hater is completely have driven insane, he becomes immensely charged and liberally emits lightning bolts from his body. In this form he becomes unstoppable and nobody can't stand on his way. *'Ergokinesis: '''As seen in "The Show Stoppers" Hater can use his energy to charge electronics. *'Ergokinetic teleportation': Hater can teleport to different locations, which causes the entire screen to be lit up with lightning and burns up the immediate area he stood in beforehand. *'Force-field generation': Hater can project a large indestructible force-field, what can cover the whole planet. In "The Picnic" he used it to keep out Emperor Awesome, his Battle Dinosaur, and his Fist Fighter army from a tower. In "The End of the Galaxy" he could project a planetary force-field to protect it from Lord Dominator's drill, which destroys planets. *'Telekinesis': Hater can use his energy abilities to lift and manipulate objects and people. *'Flight': Hater can also levitate and even fly through the air. *'Superhuman Speed': In "The Picnic" Hater could project very high speed, during he went up to the tower, smashing out Awesome's troops. *'Superhuman Strength': Despite absence of muscles, Hater is incredibly strong physically and possesses a high level of superhuman strength. In "The Picnic" he easily smashed down the Fist Fighter army, grabbed Battle Dinosaur's tail and threw it to the Space and punched Awesome away from planet with a single beat. Also in "The Greater Hater" Hater could easily lift a huge Dominator-Bot and collapse it to Dominator herself. *'Moderate durability': As seen during the series, Hater is more durable, than a common skeleton. He could endure punches of very strong characters, like Dominator without falling to pieces. *'Thermal Resistance': Hater is incredibly resistant to fire, to the point of emerging from pools of lava virtually unharmed. Skills *'High intelligence: 'Hater's shown to be very intelligent in the series (mostly it was shown during Season 1 and the Season 2 finale), as he easily can find out all defects in Peepers' plans without thinking, or to develop a strategy of defeating Dominator, that even protagonists, or other villains couldn't do. *'Leadership: 'As any dictator, Hater's excellent leader & ruler, as he built up his own empire and nearly conquered the Galaxy (before starting his hunt to Wander). As his intellect, his leadership also was lowered in Season 2). *'Heavy rock playing: 'Besides ruling & conquering universe, Hater is also interested in rock, as he plays it several times during the series. *'Swordsmanship: 'As seen in "The Enemies", Hater made an epic duel with Sir Brad Starlight on light & dark halves of Sword of Synergy. *'Singing: 'It's shown several times that Hater is a good singer. *'Torture methods: 'Hater's Torture Room is full of Medieval & futuristic torture instruments and he often tortures prisoners (mostly captured monarchs, warlords and/or spies), or tresspassers by the most cruel & sadistic methods till his/her death. Hater's sadistic inclinations are went so far that he even makes remixes from their screaming in pain, as seen in "The Bounty". Weaknesses *'Arrogance: 'As many other villains from other medias, Hater is very arrogant,as he doesn't show appreciate others Gallery Lord Dominator's silhouette..jpg Lord Hater.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-04-14h26m16s157.png|Lord Hater showing his natural bolt-shaped horns Monkeyboy.png|Lord Hater in his chimpanzee form WOY short opening 3.jpg|Lord Hater with Commander Peepers and his Watchdog army S1e2a The Picnic - Watchdogs Army.png|Lord Hater in the distance S1E1a Statue of Lord Hater.png|Watchdogs building a Lord Hater statue S1e8a The bounty hunters with Lord Hater.jpg|Lord Hater with the bounty hunters S1E13b I just want lunch.jpg|Lord Hater pointing at Bob S1e13b New Hater Kingdom.jpg S1e11a Entozoa reveals her true form.jpg|The evil spirit about to enter Lord Hater's body S1e11a Hater possessed.jpg|Lord Hater gets possessed by the evil spirit S1e20b Wander pointing at Hater.jpg|Wander pointing at Hater S2e1 I hereby conquer this planet.png|Lord Hater with his flag Vlcsnap-2017-04-21-00h59m40s179.png|Lord Hater and his Watchdog band playing on stage Tumblr inline o9fs46iEoG1si9fkn 500.png|The NASA capsule in which Lord Hater traveled as "Monkeyboy" Trivia *Lord Hater occasionally gasps and screams like a woman, using stock female gasp and scream sounds. *The lightning bolts on his head are part of his skeleton body. *His origin story was supposed to be explored in Season 3. *In "The Waste of Time" and "The End of the Galaxy", it is implied that Lord Hater was once an astronaut chimpanzee from NASA. *He is one of the most evil villains in the series, being beaten only by Dominator. *His design was based on Horned King, the main antagonist of Disney's 25th full-length animated feature film ''The Black Cauldron. Navigation Category:Wander Over Yonder villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Master of Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Skeletons Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Monsters Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Warlords Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Nemesis Category:Undead Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Scapegoat Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Paranoid Category:Wrathful Category:Protagonists Category:Mischievous Category:Immortals Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Gaolers Category:Military Category:Monarchs Category:Humanoid Category:Leader Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Destroyers Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Propagandists Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Fighter Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Liches Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Betrayed Category:Protective Category:Monster Master Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hero's Lover Category:Elitist Category:Vandals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Golddiggers Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Barbarian Category:Mastermind Category:Envious Category:Strategic Category:Totalitarians Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Perverts Category:Aliens Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cheater Category:Genocidal Category:Mutilators